bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Sentinel Silvie
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840128 |no = 8256 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 206 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 24, 42, 48, 54, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120 |normal_distribute = 13, 16, 12, 7, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |bb_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 7, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 24, 42, 48, 54 |sbb2_distribute = 30, 40, 20, 10 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Silvie realized that she could have bitten off more than she could chew with her vow to follow Nick in his quest, yet she continued her steadfast watch despite the challenges. Yet as the days drew by, she noticed that the toy soldier with them was growing frustrated with his actions being misjudged by others around him. One morning, she and Nick woke up and found out that the soldier had left of his own volition without saying goodbye. Despite the hurt that Nick felt at his departure, they understood his actions and resolved to continue their own search. Time passed, and their journey saw them heading to distant lands, chasing after a faceless enemy that seemed to taunt Nick at every opportunity. But each time that they thought their search was stalling, help always came from unexpected sources to keep them going. In the cold nights, Silvie began to understand the affection and love for Nick that the elves had held, and she vowed to stay by his side no matter what. It would serve her well, for at the end of their journey, a forgotten god finally revealed its vendetta against them. |summon = I'm right here, so there's nothing to fear! |fusion = Wow! Thanks! I could definitely use the boost! |evolution = Watch out, world! I've got a bolt for you! | hp_base = 5709 |atk_base = 2478 |def_base = 1774 |rec_base = 2109 | hp_lord = 8157 |atk_lord = 3540 |def_lord = 2535 |rec_lord = 3013 | hp_anima = 9274 |rec_anima = 2715 |atk_breaker = 3838 |def_breaker = 2237 |def_guardian = 2833 |rec_guardian = 2864 |def_oracle = 2386 |rec_oracle = 3460 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Prescient Guardian |lsdescription = 70% boost to Atk and max HP, considerably boosts Atk, Def and Rec when BB gauge is over 50%, 150% boost to Spark damage & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 50% boost to Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge above 50% & 3-4 BC fill per Spark |bb = Thunderblade Cut |bbdescription = 25 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & slight probable resistance against 1 KO attack |bbnote = 100% + 400% x HP / max base HP, 170% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 120% boost to own Atk, Def, Rec, 5-8 BC fill when damage taken, 15% chance to resist 1 KO attack (1% HP recovery) |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 100 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Thunderblade Assault |sbbdescription = 25 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, hugely boosts Spark damage and considerably boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% x HP / max base HP, 140% boost to Spark damage, 120% boost to own Spark damage, 2~3 BC fill per Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |ubb = Thunderblade Decapitation |ubbdescription = 35 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & resistance against 1 KO attack |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% x HP / max base HP, 400% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 400% boost to Spark damage, 100% boost to own Spark damage, 100% chance to resist 1 KO attack (100% HP recovery) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 35 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Deaf to All |synergy = Blast |bondunit = Snowy Bravura Annette |dbbdescription = 48 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Def, critical rate, spark damage, own spark damage, Def relative to max HP, OD gauge, KO resistance, damage taken boosts BB gauge and 100% Fire, Thunder damage reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 24 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 24 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 24 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 24 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Unyielding Huntress |esitem = |esdescription = 80% boost to Spark damage, 20% boost to Spark damage for all allies, adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% & raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |esnote = |evofrom = 840127 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 40% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 60% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_note = (Prerequisites: Unlock "40% boost to all parameters") |omniskill1_3_sp = 20 |omniskill1_3_desc = 30% boost to max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 150% to 170% |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances BB's boost to Atk, Def, Rec effect |omniskill3_1_note = +30% boost, 200% boost total |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB's boost to own Atk, Def, Rec effect |omniskill3_2_note = +30% boost, 150% boost total |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Allows BB effects to last 1 more turn |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = 30 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances SBB's Spark damage boosts BB gauge effect |omniskill3_4_note = +1 BC, 3~4 BC fill per Spark total |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances SBB/UBB's Spark damage boost effect |omniskill3_5_note = +30% boost, 170% boost on SBB, 430% boost on UBB total |omniskill3_6_sp = 30 |omniskill3_6_desc = Allows UBB effects to last 1 more turn |omniskill3_6_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Winter Token |bazaar_1_desc = Of Snow and Flames *Story of Snow *Story of Flames *Story of Harmony Winter Paradise |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0026_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Pomegranate Token |bazaar_2_desc = The Longest Night *Eternal Night **To Partake of Light *Chasing Dawn **Sentinel of Flame *Dawn Paradise **A Fiery Feast **Running Water **Dark Tales **Winter's Hearth **Thunderous Cheer **Dimming Light |bazaar_2_bonus = 10% |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0043_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}